


Hands in No-No Places

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den, Hand-job, and a walk-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands in No-No Places

Robin bit hard on his lip, almost drawing blood, at the sensation Speedy was causing. He had to be quiet. They were in far too public a spot of the Tower, using one of the dens to watch movies. Or they had been watching, until Speedy's hand worked its way up a thigh and eventually into his costume, wrapping around him and working him to full hardness.

"Speedy..." The name was a half whine, but the other boy just tightened his grip a little, sliding it up and down while he watched Robin's face. "Gonna..." Before he could even say it, he was, with Speedy smiling wickedly.

"DUDES! Other people sit on that!"

The voice, deeper than Wally's, and the smell of sea water preceded both boys fumbling away, Speedy wiping his hand fast on his pants' leg, and then regretting it, before Garth plopped down on the recliner.

This, Robin decided, had to be the worst way to get caught...because Garth wasn't going anywhere.

"Ummm...sorry?"

The other boy looked at both of them, shrugged, and flipped the channel. "You're cleaning the couch, Stoplight. You and Bowbreath both. Next time...keep it in the shower or your rooms!"

Speedy and Robin just stared at each other, and slowly smiled. Their friend really didn't seem to care...and had apparently already known.


End file.
